We R Charmed And Kickin' Revised
by PrincessNibblit
Summary: Hermione, Ginny and Luna are in for the shock of their lives.With demons coming after them how are they supposed to get throught their sixth year at hogwarts? And they are sisters? They are Charmed? ON HOLD! FOR A WHILE! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Author - PrincessNibblit**

**Pairing - ?**

**Rating - PG so far**

**Warnings - maybe mild language**

**Summary- Hermione, Ginny and Luna are in for the shock of their demons coming after them how are they supposed to get throught their sixth year at hogwarts? And they are sisters? They are Charmed?**

Over the summer alot had happened. But to say this was the weirdest was an understatement.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna were sitting at the kitchen table in The Burrow singing and playing instruments. Hermione had recently introduced them to the muggle artist Taylor Swift. Luna and Ginny really liked the song Mean and thats what they were playing. They had lots of practice over the weeks and were hoping to make a band when they got back to Hogwarts. They still had to think of a name yet.

Hermione was playing the acoutic guitar. She has been playing since she was nine, along with different kinds of musical instruments too. Ginny had drum sticks and was tappin a rythum on the table, since she couldn't bring down her drum set. Hermione had gotten her a set for her birthday, after Ginny flooed into her house on day and found her down in her basement playin her set. They had spent the whole day with Hermione teaching her how too play the drums. Luna had a portable keyboard in front of her. That same day that Ginny flooed in Luna had too but a while after Ginny had. Hermione had been surprised by the sudden visits. Luna had gone down to the basment where the other two girls were and immedently took a liking to the keyboard 'Mione had. So Hermione tought her how to play that.

After that day Ginny had invited Luna and Ginny over for the rest of the summer. Of course Hermione was allowed, but Lunas dad took some convinsting. Hermione and Ginny had to actually had to go over to Luna's house and reassure him that there were no Nargles at The Burrow. Luna wa allowed to come over in the house. Hermione brought her instruments so the girls could practise. They have been practising everyday since then. Now here they were sitting at the table singing there favourite song.

_Hermione:_

_You with your words like knives, and swords and weapons that you use against me._

_Ginny:_

_You have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like a nothing._

_Luna: _

_You with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when i'm wounded _

_All:_

_You picking on the weaker man._

They were about to start the chorus but all of a sudden all of the lights went out and a blue light came from the chandelire. The girls got scared and grabbed each others hand. Then a blue light shawn down from the hanging light. As soon as it came it went. The girls sat there in confustion.

"I wounder what tha- Oh whats this?" Luna and Ginny looked over to where Hermione gaze was.

Hermione set her guitar on the floor and picked up the book. A letter fell out of it when she opened it. She decided to read the letter first. So she put the book down and opened the letter.

_To my beautiful daughters,_

_ You may have been shocked when you first saw The Book of Shadows. Well I'll get to that after. But first you have a right to know who and what you are. Also who I am._

_ I'm your mother Piper Halliwell-Wyatt. Now you may be thinking ' This woman is insane I know my mother and she's not it .' But i am. You see a few days are you girls were born i bound your powers and gave you to some very good friends of mine. I wanted you guys to have a normal life. But i guess my plan didn't work that well._

_ I think I didn't make the potion strong enough and some of your power came out. Making you able to use the kind of magic you can use are still very good witches but you can be more powerful then you are now. Girls, you are the charmed ones. You protect inoccents from demons._

_ You girls will have a Whitelighter. A Whitelighter is your gaurdian angel. He/she will be able to heal you when you get injured fighting demons. They will also be able to help you control your powers. They can orb up to the elders to get infromation on demons that might notbe in the book. If there isn't a demon you have faced in the book then you can add them and how to kill them and what they do and are._

_ Now for The Book of Shadows. This book has infromation on demons, how to vanquish them and summon them. It also tells you if they are a low or high level demon. and if you need the power of three to vanquish them. It also has spells and potions that you may need._

_ Girls, this id entirly up to you. If you want to become the Charmed ones there is a in front of the book. Also if you ever want to stop there is a power binding spell. Lastly I will tll you girls what powers you have._

_ Hermione, you are the oldest. Older then Luna by two minutes and Ginny by 1 year and two months. You can freeze things and blow them up. Luna, you are the middle child. Younger then Hermione by two minutes and older then Ginny by 1 year and 2 months. You get perminisions, can levetate and you are an empath. Ginny, You are the youngest. Younger then both of yur sisters by 1 year and 2 months. You can orb, Call stuff to you and move stuff by calling it to you._

_ Remember girls it is you choice._

_ With love,_

_ Your mother_

_ Patty Halliwell_

Hermione closed the letter and put it back in the envolpoe. They were all still shocked about the fact that they are blood sisters. Tripplets in fact. Also the fact that they are ment to save the world from the ultimate evil. The girls thought that ment Voldomort. But the girls would soon find out that, that was not the ultimate evil. They had a bigger evil that could kill Lord Voldomort with one twitch.

"Well what do you guys want to do? " Hermione asked. Luna looked at Ginny and after about a minute they nodded to eachother and turned to their older sister.

"We think we should try it. " Luna replied.

"I can't believe were sisters. " Hermione said while she opened the book. The first page had 'Book of Shadows ' on it in fancy the second page had some sort of spell on it.

"Well girls lets do this. " Ginny said, as the three girls joined hand in hand.

**A/N: Okay for those who have already read this you will see that I have changed the name of their mother because i had a idea for later in the story and It would have only worked if Piper was their mother...Please review and continue reading this story.**

**MoMo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author - PrincessNibblit**

**Pairing - ?**

**Rating - PG so far**

**Warnings - maybe mild language**

**Summary- Hermione, Ginny and Luna are in for the shock of their demons coming after them how are they supposed to get throught their sixth year at hogwarts? And they are sisters? They are Charmed?**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

_"Well girls lets do this. " Ginny said, as the three girls joined hand in hand._

Luna and Hermione nodded and the girls started to read the spell together.

_" Hear now the words of the Witches_

_The secerets we hid in the night_

_The oldest of gods ar involked here _

_The great work of magic is sought_

_In this night and in this hour _

_We call upon the ancient power_

_Bring your powers to we sisters three_

_We want the power give us the power. "_

As they finished chanting multiple white lights floated around the Halliwell sisters. The lights then shot themselves into Hermione, Luna, and Ginny. They dramatically fell out of their chairs with a thump. Then they heard foot steps running towards them. The next thing they new Harry and Ron burst ito the door.

"Guys are you okay in here? " Ron asked helping Luna up. Luna blushed and looked away. Ron just looked at her confused. Harry made hiw way over to Hermione, after helping Ginny up, and held his hand out to her. Hermione just blushed and grabbed his hand and pulled her self up.

"Thanks" She said. Hermione turned her head and was Ron pick up the Book of Shadows and start to open it. Hermione snatched it out of his hands before he could read it .

"This is mine, Ginny's and Luna's book. You can't touch it. " Hermione said.

Harry looked at her couriously. "Why not 'Mione?"

"Because I just bought it." Hermione lied hoping that they would buy it. It seemed that they did buy shrugged and pulled Ron out of the room. Luna let out a relieved sigh.

Ginny clapped her hands together. "lets try out our powers. " She said. The other girls nodded excited. Hermione walked over to the cupboard and took out a vase. She then walked back over to er sisters.

The brunett threw it up into the air and used both hands to blow it up. All of the girls watched the pieces fall in amazment. But before it hit the ground she raised her hands and focused on freezing it. It froze just before it hit the ground.

"Wow."

Ginny walked over to the glass and said "Garbage can." The garbage can was enfulged but bright blue lights. It then moved threw the air and landed underneath the broken glass just as it unfroze. Then Ginny thought of something. She focused on her room just as she had the garbage can and she dissappeared from infront of her sisters. Next thing she new she was in her room. Her eyes widened and she focused back on the kitchen. She then showed up in the kitchen again. Her sisters still looking at the spot she dissappered in.

She snapped her fingers in front of their faces. Hermione and Luna snapped out of it and just stared at her. But Luna didn't last long because she could sense something. "Girls Why am i feeling guilt in the room." Ginny gave her a look the said 'Don't look at me.' So Luna turned to Hermione. "Hermione?"

She sighed. " Okay, Okay i feel bad about not telling Harry and Ron. " Ginny put a hand on her back.

" It's for the best right now. We should keep it to ourselves. "

Ginny said.

Hermione sighed again. "Yeah I guess. But I always tell them everything."

Luna then saw one of Harry's school books on top of the fridge. She decided to use her other power and grab the book off of the fridge. She levated and grabbed the book. Suddenly her mind went blank and she was in a vision.

**A/N:**

**What did she see? What will happen? You will just have to wait till the next chapter. Revised has been edited and i have added stuff to it.**

**MoMo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author - PrincessNibblit**

**Pairing - ?**

**Rating - PG so far**

**Warnings - maybe mild language**

**Summary- Hermione, Ginny and Luna are in for the shock of their demons coming after them how are they supposed to get throught their sixth year at hogwarts? And they are sisters? They are Charmed?**

**A/N:**

**Hey, I'm back. Now get ready for the next chapter.**

**Last chapter:**

_Luna then saw one of Harry's school books ontop of the fridge. She decided to use her other power and grab the book off of the fridge. She levated and grabbed the book. Suddenly her mind went blank and she was in a vision._

**XXXXXVISIONXXXXX**

_Luna was taken to the living room in the Burrow. Harry and Ron were playing Wizards chess. Harry dropped his head in dissapointment. It looks like Ron won again._

_Ron jumped up and yelled. "Yes i won aga- Holy crap what is that!" Harry turned in the direction that he was looking in and so did Luna. All of a sudden the lamp and the couch turned into two men. Harry got up quickly and they pulled pulled out their wands._

_"You silly humans those sticks won't work on us." The first man said, walkig closer to them._

_"What are you?" Harry asked kinda scared. _

_"__Your worst nightmare." The second man said as he brought his hand up and some sort of light ball threw it at harry and it hit him right in the chest knocking him to the ground and killing him. The other man did the same thing to Ron, then they shimmered away._

**XXXXXVISIONXXXXX**

Luna recovered from the vision. Her hold on her power was lost and she fell, landing on her butt. Although she scrambled to get up and grabbed The Book of Shadows. She quickly looked through it until she finally found the thing she was looking for.

'Shapeshifters' Luna thought. She looked up at her sisters. "I just had a preminision. Harry and Ron are going to get killed soon by shapeshifters, with light balls. Here is what it says about them." Luna took a breath. "These Demons have the ability to change their form at will into any other living being, good, evil, human or animal. They can also change parts of their body, such as a finger into a key to unlock the door. For true Shapeshifters, this is the only power they have, but many demons, both upper and lower level, have the ability to shapeshift or glamour. True shapeshifter's real forms inculde fangs like vampires." When she was done she looked at her sisters. Hermione was copying down the banishing spell on a piece of paper, while Ginny was just looking at Luna.

"Okay, Luna, my guess is that either this demon isn't a real shapeshifter or the shapeshifter picked up a power from a different demon. I'm pretty sure that it is a real shappeshifter but i picked up a extra power. I also don't think they know that the Charmed ones are in the house right now." Luna nodded in agreement. Just then Hermione finished writing it down and started running to the living room, with her sister not far behind her.

They heard a bang coming from the living room and the girls sped up, knowing that they would make it in time. When they got there they saw Harry doge the light ball coming for him. Ron didn't have time so Ginny acted quickly and stepped in. "Light ball thingy." She shouted, waving her hand towards the demon. Then there was blue lights surrounding the ball of light and it shot back at the demon. But the demon dodged it. Luna suddenly got an idea to help Ginny. She levated and kicked the demon across the face, making him fly into the wall.

Hermione was busy fighting the other one. She tried to blow him up but he moved out of the way, making her blow up a picture on the wall. It left a black mark. So she froze him and then ran back

over to her sisters. She got out the piece of paper and held it infront of her and her sisters. As they started chanting it the demons started to act strange.

"_When in the circle that is home _

_Safety's gone and evil roams_

_Rid these beings from these walls _

_Save us sisters three_

_Now heed our call._"

As they Fisnished the two demons burst into flames and then dissappeard. The girls sighed in relife, but groaned as they saw two huge black marks on the ground. Luna just looked blanckly at them and then remembered the spell she saw as she was looking for the shapeshifters in the book.

"_Let the object of objection_

_Become but a dream_

_As i cause the scene to be unseen."_

The next thing the kids knew all the black marks were gone, and the picture was back in place, non shattered. The girls sighed relieve again because that they would not have to explain what had happened to Mrs. Weasly.

Harry and Ron were still standing there in shock but when they came back to reality, they launched into a bunch of questions. Like, what are you guys? Where did you learn to do that? Where did you get the neet new powers?

The girls just sat down and sighed. Ginny said to her sisters, mainly looking at Hermione. "I guess now is the time to tell them." The other girls nodded. Hermione looked at the boys and said. "Guys sit down and we will explain everything." The boys did as they were told, sitting down and listening intently to every single word each of the girls said.

**A/N: **

**How will Harry and Ron react to the news coming? You will just have to wait to find chapter has been edited and i have added stuff to it as well.**

**Also thank you to my reveiwers, crlncyln and **

**Hp-Twi- Fan. Love yall.**

**MoMo :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author - PrincessNibblit**

**Pairing - ?**

**Rating - PG so far**

**Warnings - maybe mild language**

**Summary- Hermione, Ginny and Luna are in for the shock of their demons coming after them how are they supposed to get throught their sixth year at hogwarts? And they are sisters? They are Charmed?**

**A/N: hey guys srry for not updating reacently.**

**well here is chapter 4.**

**LAST CHAPER:**

_The girls just sat down and sighed. Ginny said to her sisters, mainly looking at Hermione. "I guess now is the time to tell them." The other girls nodded. Hermione looked at the boys and said. "Guys sit down and we will explain everything." The boys did as they were told, sitting down and listening intently to every single word each of the girls said._

...( still with the girls and harry and Ron )...

"Thats basically it. But how i knew that you guys were in trouble. I can see into the future. I saw you guys get killed. We worked hard to find the spell to vanquish these guys. When we finally found the spell and rushed to your aid. We killed them before they could kill you." Luna said.

Ginny then spoke up. "I can orb. Orbing is when I focus on a specific place I get enfulged by blue lights and i dissappear only to reappear in another place. If I call an object by its name i could either move it to another place or I can call it to me."

"Okay, so lets say that Harry dropped a glass by accident and no one wanted it to brake. I could freeze it mid air and put it back safely before it unfreezes. I can also blow things up. I can do both things with my hands." Hermione said.

luna jumped up dramaticaly. "Oh I forgot I can levate in the air."

Harry and Ron snapped out of their shocked state and stood up. They towered pver the girls still sitting on the couch.

"This is so cool. " Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah just in time for school. " Harry chuckled, knowing Hermione forgot to pack.

"Oh crap i forgot school started tomorrow. We have to pack girls. Harry, Ron have you guys packed? " Hermione asked them.

Harry and Ron laughed. "Already done." Harry said.

"Wow." Hermione grabbed her sisters, pulling them upstairs with her. Hermione opened the door to the room the three girls were staying in and pushed the other two in.

Ginny went to her closet and pulled out her trunk, making boxes fall with it. One of the boxes opened when it hit the floor, a board sliding on to the floor. The red head picked it up.

"Hey girls look at this!" she said excitedly, making the girls stop packing their stuff.

"That's a spirit board, Ginny. You can contact the spirits through that." Hermione said, taking the board from her and examining it. She flipped it over. There was a inscription on the back.

"The power of three. Love, Grams. I think this could be useful in the future girls."

"I don't remember grams. I wish i did though." Luna said sadly. The other two girls nodded in agreement before going back to packing their trunks.

After they finished packing they got into bed and fell asleep quickly, really needing rest for tomorrow.

**A/N: **

**Thanks for reading. Ill update soon don't wrry.**

**Review please. Has been edited and added to.**

**MoMo :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author - PrincessNibblit**

**Pairing - ?**

**Rating - PG so far**

**Warnings - maybe mild language**

**Summary- Hermione, Ginny and Luna are in for the shock of their demons coming after them how are they supposed to get throught their sixth year at hogwarts? And they are sisters? They are Charmed?**

LAST CHAPTER:

_" Wow. " Hermione grabbed her sisters and pulled them upstairs. Tomorrow when they got to Hogwarts they would tell Dumbledore and ask for a seperate dorm together._

The Girls had packed All their stuff last night. The girls woke up extra early so they could find the perfect outfit for today. Over the summer all three girls had changed their style, hoping that their crushes would take notice in them. Starting today The girls would wear their new clothes and make-up. They had also changed their attitude. The girls had never worn their new clothes all summer so Harry and Ron haven't even seen their new style.

Harry and Ron had suprisingly gotten up before them and woke them up by jumping on the queen sized bed the girls shared. They sat up so quickly that the bed moved the wrong way and sent Harry and Ron crashing to the ground. All of them laughed. Ginny then ushered the boys out of the room so they could get changed.

Hermione went to the bathroom that was connected to the room the girls shared. Hermione went to the washroom, had a shower, brushed her teeth, then got changed.

She was wearing a short purple skirt that reached to her mid thigh, a black button up shirt that was open, underneath the black shirt was a bright purple tank top, she was wearing purple knee high socks under her black and purple high-tops. Hermione had straightened her hair and put it in a high pony tail that left a small piece of hair on either side of her face. She put on her heart neckalace that harry had gotten her for her birthday and she topped of her outfit with her black guy hoddie and her black and purple I 3 Boobies bracelet.

Hermione looked in the mirror, pulled her pony tail tight, and left the bathroom. She walked back into hers, luna's, and ginny's room to find Luna and Ginny already dressthed. They were waiting patiently for Hermione because ther y made a pack that the girls would walk down stairs together for the first time.

luna and Ginny were wearing basically the same thing as her. The only things taht were different, Ginny had green and Luna had blue instead of the purple Hermione had. But Ginnys hair was in soft ringlets and Lunas was straight down to her shoulders with Blue tips. Ginny had green tips in her bright red hair (_Just realized that was christmas coulors_) and Hermione had purple tips in her light brown hair. The girls died their hair last night before they went to bed.

"I think we look awsome don't you, my sisters? " Luna said as she grabbed her trunk leaving the room with her sisters in tow, with their own trunks.

When they got down stairs they put their trunks in the pile with everyone elses, for Mr. Weasly to put in the car. The girls then walked into the living room where they found Ron, Harry and the twins talking about quidditch. Harry had Crookshanks in his arms petting him. When the girls entered and the boy looked at them with their down to the floor.

Hermione turned to look at harry. He was taking his sweet time looking her up and down. She blushed bright red which didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

He moved over on the couch and motioned for her to sit next to him. She accepted and sat beside him. as she sat down she took Crookshanks from him and set him in her lap. Crookshanks instantly curled up into a ball and went to sleep.

Harry had his arm on the back of the couch behind her. At this she blushed even harder. Harry noticed this again and chuckled.

Hermione looked at him confushed.

"What are you laughing about Harry?" She asked.

"You keep blushing 'Mione. Oh and the way you look hot today." Harry said blushing himself.

Hermione tried not to blush but failed. She saw Harry blush too and smirked. Something she had pick up from Draco last year.

The girls had become close to Draco last year. They would hang out with him like almost everyday. They had a blast The only thing that kinda sucked was the fact that Harry and Ron still had yet to accept him.

"Now whos blushing. Huh." Hermione said. Harry laughed.

"I guess i am. But why did you blush after looking at me?" Harry asked.

Hermion looked away, knowing that Harry would never like her back so she shouldn't tell him. She sighed and got up putting Crookshanks back in Harry's lap. She walked away leaving Harry stuned and confused. She walked down the hall and saw there was only one trunk left to be loaded into the trunk. So she decided to take it out to the car for Mr. Weasly. She took out her wand pointed it to the last trunk that was left.

"_Wingardium Leviosa._" She said. The trunk rose in the air and follwed her out to the car. When she got to the car, Hermione took it around to Mr. Weasly.

" I got the last trunk for you." She put it in the trunk of the car which has been enlarged to hold all of the kids trunks.

"Thank you dear. You look nice today." He said back.

Hermione turned around, satrted walking but bumped into something that felt like a wall. She looked up to find Harry there. Her breath got caught in her throat. Harry looked down at her and grabbed her hand. He led her to the side of the house despite her protests.

"Harry what are you doing? " Hermione asked when they stopped. Hoping he would awnser this time.

"Something i should have done before now." Hermione looked confused. Before she could respond she felt Harry's lips on her own. She Hesitated but soon she kissed him back. The kiss was short but passionate. Harry pulled away and brought her to his chest.

"Wha-" Hermione started but got cut off by harry.

" I have liked you since the beginning of year 5, ever since you said that thing about breaking the rules. You helped me with the DA and everything. Spending so much time with you changed my feelings for you. I don't only see you as my best friend anymore 'Mione. I see you as someone I could live the rest of my life with and I mean it. Hermione Granger will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione was shocked but so happy that he said all of that. "Yes I will be your girlfriend!" She hugged him tightly for a minute.

Harry intertwined the fingers and pulled her back to the car where everyone was waiting for the pair to come. Hermione got in beside Luna with Harry on her other side. Their hands were still together.

Luna looked at their hands then at her sister. Hermione caught her look. "Ill tell everyone one when we get on the train I promise." She said to Luna.

Luna only nodded and continued her conversation with

**A/N:**

**I hope you like this chapter everyone. I don't know how the romance in this chapter went cause i don't know how to do that kind of stuff. I reedited this and added some stuff to it.**

**MoMo :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author - PrincessNibblit**

**Pairing - HarryxHermione so far**

**Rating - PG so far**

**Warnings - maybe mild language**

**Summary- Hermione, Ginny and Luna are in for the shock of their demons coming after them how are they supposed to get throught their sixth year at hogwarts? And they are sisters? They are Charmed?**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

_" I have liked you since the beginning of year 5. Hermione Granger will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Hermione was so happy. " Of course. " _

_With that said and done Harry grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. They walked back to The car and got in where everyone else wa waiting for them._

_Hermione got in beside Luna with Harry on her other side. Their hands were still together._

_Luna looked at their hands then at her sisters. Hermione caught her look. " Ill tell everyone one when we get on the train i promise. " She said to Luna._

_Luna nodded._

The ride to to the train station was filled with chatting and laughing. They talked about nothing and everything.

When they got to the station they all loaded their stuff on to the trollys. All of them then set out for platform 9 3/4. It was almost eleven. So they qiuckened their pase and all went throught the barrier.

They got their trunks loaded on to the train and went to find a compartment. Hermione found an empty one and ushered them all in.

Hermione sat on the left bench next to the window with Harry sitting closely to her right. On Harry's right Ginny sat quietly. On the other bench Luna sat by the window, staring out trying to keep her mind off of the red headed boy on her left side. When all of them were seated, Luna looked over at her older sister.

"Now Hermione tell us what is going on between you and Harry? You promised me. " She asked, with a pleading look on her face.

Hermione shook her head at her little sisters antics, smiled, and took Harry's hand.

"We are together." Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek and Hermione snuggled into his side.

"Finally!"The five kids sitting in the compartment heard a firmiliar voice for the door. They all turned their heads to see Draco Malfoy standing at the door. The teens laughed.

"Hi Draco. Come sit." Hermione said gesturing to the spot beside Ginny.

"With pleasure." He smirked at the blush that formed one Ginny's face whenhe sat beside her. Ginny leaned on his arm and felt Draco tense up. He relaxed after a moment and wrapped his arm around her waist, much to Ron's protest. Hermione saw te blush on Ginny and draco's faces and smirked. Draco saw this and also smirked again.

"Wow Mione' you could give all the slytherins a run for their money, with that smirk." Draco commented.

"Oh Draco you know well enough that I have a Slytherin side to me. I have to be cunning to put up the Harry and Ron." Hermione heard Harry chuckle as she continued. "You know I have been on many adventures that involve me useing my Slytherin side to think of a way to get out. Like last year for example, when Draco, Ginny, Luna, and I had a midnight adventure around the castle. We got caught by Flitch, but luckly mine and Dracos Slytherin brains got us out of trouble. Any way before I start rambling me and the girls will go put on our robes." Hermione grabbed her robes out of her book bag, which held the book of shadows, her laptop, adn a reading book on the charmed ones.

The other girls then got their stuff and Luna lead the way out, The girls didn't even get out because as soon as Luna touched the door handel she was pulled into a vision.

**XXXXXVISIONXXXXX**

_A couple kids were running down the train to the bathroom when they were stopped by a man._

_"Tell me where I can find the Charmed ones." He said grabbing the girls she reconized as Cho Chang, pulling out a knife and putting it up to her neck._

_The other girl backed away slowly and hit a wall._

_" T- T-The who ? " Cho asked. The man growled _

_" Tell me where they are right now. " He said pressing a dagger harder into her skin. Cho could feel the blood run down her neck._

_"We don't even know who your talking about." The girl standing against the wal to afraid to do anything at this piont, said._

_He then stabbed cho with the knife and turned to the other girl._

**XXXXXVISIONXXXXX**

Luna was pulled back to reality. She turned to her sisters, who confused as to why she stopped.

"There is a demon a bored the train and is going to go after to girls from 6th year. Hermione get out the book of shadows. "She says as the older of the three ran over to her bag and grabbed the book of shadows. Hermione put it on the floor in front Luna.

Luna flipped throught the pages making all of the boys confused.

Harry and Ron quickly caught on, getting down on the floor with the girls. While Draco just sat there confused.

"What kind of demon is it girls?" Harry asked as Luna frantically flipped the pages.

"We don't know yet." She said, while looking closly at each page as she went through the book. She finally found it and got a piece of parchment and a quill. She wrote down the vanqishing spell and turned back to everyone else.

"Okay girls there is a spell and a potion to vanquish him. But since we have nothing to make the potion, we will have to improvise and figure out a way to kill it without the potion and spell. Hopefully the spell wil work without the" The other two girls nodded and they left the compartment, with the three boys following closly behind, but Draco still confused.

They ran down the Corridors of the train for what seemed like hours, tyring so hard to find the two girls. When they finally found them Hermione ran up to them. They had gotten to them just in time. No one was dead yet.

"Hey buddy pick on some my own size." Hermione said (**A/N: Buffy Style.**) The demons head snapped around. He dropped the Cho and she landed with a thud. Hermione faintly heard Draco mudder 'Thats gunna hurt in the morning' She slightly chuckled and backed up slowly so the demons followed her away from the girls.

"Ahh the Charmed ones. I knew that you would come to me." The demon said to the girls. Hermione scoffed.

"We didn't come to join you or for you to kill us we came to kill you before you hurt these innocent girls." Luna said walking up beside Hermione. Ginny walked up to the other side ot her older sister. The girls said the the spell but nothing happened.**( A/N: I couldn't find the spellon the internet srry) **

Hermione brought her hand up and tried to blow him up. The force took his hand off, making the demon scream in pain. Ginny all the while was thinking of another way to vanquish him. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head.

"Hey girls, do you remember the incantation on the back of the spirit bored we found in that box yesturday? The power of three will set us free."

"Yes I do." Luna exclaimed. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"_The power of three will set us free, The power of three will set us free, The power of three will set us free, The power of three will set us free, The power of three will set us free. " _They continued to chant until the demon burst into flames and was gone.

Ginny ran over to the two girls that the demon was attacking and asked them if they were okay.

" Were fine, just a bit shaken up. " The CH's friends said. Ginny nodded and turned around and started walking back to the compartment to grab her o robes to change. Hermione and Luna did the same, only to be stopped by Cho's voice.

"Oh harry! You saved me. How will i ever repay you." Cho cried. Harry tryed to get out of her grasp but it was to tight.

"Well you can start by getting off of my boyfriend." Hermione said walking back to them.

Cho laughed. "Your boyfriends. I don't belieeve you. My Harry would never go for a mudblood. I mean who would. You man would ever love you. And if you don't leave my Harry alone I will hex you into next week." Cho threatened.

"And I suggest you step away from Harry now, or you will be on the receiving end of my bat-boogy hex." Ginny also threated Cho while walking up to her, wand at the ready.

"Like your hex would be anything to even knock me down. I would have your wand even before you had the words out f you mouth." Cho let go of Harry and walk towards Ginny. Ginny also walked forward. Hermione walked over to Harry and hugged him tightly.

Cho turned her attention back to them and was about to say something, but was knocked out by Ginnys hex. Draco smiled and gave her props. Ginny blushed.

After that little argument, the girls set back to work on their earlier plan. They went back and got their robes to change, while the guys stayed behind.

The guys had changed in the compartment already, by the time the girls got back. It took the girls like ten minutes to change and get back to the compartment. When they got back Harry was just finishing telling Draco what the girls were and what that man was. Draco looked shocked but he soon snapped back to reality whenGinny sat fairly close to him.

Hermione went and sat on Harry's lap, since he had stole her spot by the window. Harry smiled and ran a hand through her straightened locks. She layed her head back and soon fell asleep. Luna had grabbed that book of shadows and sat beside ginny so they could look at it together, leaing ron to sit by him self on the other side of the compartment.

They flipped through the pages and found that their ancestors had faced alot of demons and other worldly things in the past before them. They had only been doing this for not even two full days yet, but they had almost got full control of their powers.

Ginny thought it was because they were all good witches and so did Luna. Luna couldn't believe that they have had this magic inside them all this time, but didn't even know until now.

Everyone except Hermione, cause she was slepping, heard the door open. They looked up and saw...

**A/N: **

**So what did you think. Please review and i'll try to update as soon as i can. Okay so I have edited it and added stuff. Tell me if you like this better then the last version. Also I'm not going to make the girls use their powers all the time. They still have their wands and have to use them for school.**

**MoMo :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author - PrincessNibblit**

**Pairing - HarryxHermione so far**

**Rating - PG so far**

**Warnings - maybe mild language**

**Summary- Hermione, Ginny and Luna are in for the shock of their demons coming after them how are they supposed to get throught their sixth year at hogwarts? And they are sisters? They are Charmed?**

**A/N: Hey i'm back. srry for not updating for a while im working on The Weaker They Are The Stronger They Get. But im updating now.**

**I own nothing except the plot...All the credit for harry potter goes to J.K Rowling.**

**Enjoy!**

**Last Chapter:**

_Everyone except Hermione, cause she was slepping, heard the door open. They looked up and saw..._

They looked up aand saw Pansy Parkinstan, Goyle and Crabbe. Draco groaned and looked at them disgusted.

"What do you want Parkinstan?" He asked annoyed.

"What are you doing sitting with this filth, Drakey?" Oh her voice was annoying to Ginny. Ginny stood up and got in her face.

"For your information Parkinstan, Draco is sitting with his friends. Thats right we are those new friends he found last year. We were the ones he was always sneaking off to be with. He likes to hang out with us not you slimy people. Now leave before I do something I won't regret." Pansy snorted and pushed Ginny out of the way.

"Thats not true. Drakey would never sit with you people out of his own will. You must have blackmailed him. Like seriously why would he sit with a mudblood, the boy who just won't die, loony lovegood, and the blood traiters" Pansy walked over to draco and grabbed his hand pulling him up, making him almost fall forward into Ginny. Luckly Ginny stopped him from falling.

"keep your filthy hands off of my Drake, Bitch." She said and started to pull draco away from Giny.

"You Draco I don't think so."Ginny snarled. Drao ripped his hand out of Pansy's grasp. He took Ginny by the waist and pulled her too him.

"Actually Parkinstan, these are my new friends and i will stick with them. I don't want to talk to you or even see you in my presence ever again. Now get out of our compartment."Ginny took the opportunity to push pansy out and Draco slammed the glass door.

Everyone inside the compartment could see dracos ex-friends shocked faces. They all laughed their asses off for a while.

When they finally settled down Draco and Ginny sat back down in their seats.

"Wow Draco, if we new you were going to be this nice and loyal to us then mabey we should have befriended you before this year." Harry whispered, as to not wake up Hermione, if all the yelling hadnt.

"Yeah. But Harry you dont have to be so quiet, we need hermione to wake up cause we have to go talk to Dumbledore. So please wake her up." Harry agreed as he shook hermione out of her sleeping daze.

"Wha... Harry why did you wake me up we arn't even there yet." Hermione scolded as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. This time Ginny got up and walked over to Hermione.

"Get your lazy butt up, girl. We have to go see Dumbledore about our dorms and see if we can have our own dorm because of our situation... and mabey we can get the guys in the dorm with us." Hermione jumped out of Harry's lap, walked to the compartment door, and slid it opened. She turned and looked at her sisters.

"Well, are you guys coming or are you just going to stand there and stare at me like i'm crazy?" she asked, walking out. The boys burst out in laughter, while Luna and Ginny smiled and followed her.

_Last year Hermione was walking the corridores of the train when she came to a compartment near the front of the train, that said Professers written in gold on the door. She had knocked on the door and professer Mogonagal open the door. The professer explained why they ride the train with all the students. It was to ensure nothig bad happened to the students._

So now the three sisters made their way down to the front of the train to that same compartment, to talk to professer Dumbledore. Since the girls had found out about their heritage, they had disscussed what they would do when they were living in seperate dorms. They came up with the conclusion of asking Dumbledore for a seperate dorm so they would be close to each other in case a demon attacked one of the girls. But on the trian Ginny came up with the idea of getting the boys to live in the dormitory too because they could help mix potions and kick demon ass.

The three girls were walking side by side down the trian corridor, passing the still knocked out Cho, when a thought occured to Ginny.

"Girls. I just realizd that we haven't gotten our whitelighter yet. I wonder who it will be."

" You have a point. Mabey it will be sirius or mabey one of Harry's parents. Oh that would be so cool." Hermione was getting excited now. The other two laughed.

After that the girls were silent for the rest on the walk to the professer compartment. When they got there, the door opened to reveal...

**A/N:**

**How did yall like this chapter.**

**Please review and tell me who you would like the girls whitelighter to be.**

** Black **

** Potter**

** Potter**

**I have edited and added some good stuff to this one guys.**

**MoMo Uchiha :) 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author - PrincessNibblit**

**Pairing - HarryxHermione so far**

**Rating - PG so far**

**Warnings - maybe mild language**

**Summary- Hermione, Ginny and Luna are in for the shock of their demons coming after them how are they supposed to get throught their sixth year at hogwarts? And they are sisters? They are Charmed?**

**A/N: Okay so i know i updated not that long ago. but i had ideas and i couldn't wait to share them with you for the whitelighters i was given a very good i dea from crlncyln. would like to use that idea. Im nt going to tell you what it is, you will have to wait and read for yourself. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the creativity. All the credit for Harry Potter goes to the on and only J.K Rowling.**

**Last Chapter:**

_After that the girls were silent for the rest on the walk to the professer compartment. When they got there, the door opened to reveal..._

The professer compartment door opened to reveal Snape.

He sneered.

"To what do we owe the plesure Granger, Weasly, and Lovegood?" Snape stepped back in the compartment leaving enough room for the girls to come in.

The sisters looked around and only saw Professer McGonagall, Professer Snape, Professer Lupin, and Professer Dumbledore.

"Professer lupin! What are you doing here? I thought that you wern't going to teahc again." Hermione Asked. Remus smiled.

"Ahhh... Yes well, Dumbledore convinced me to come back. I'll be teaching DADA."

"That's great!" Luna said hi-fiving him.

"Okay what did you girls need?" Minirva asked courius.

The three younge witches took the empty seats.

"Well...okay where to start... ahhhh yess. It all started two days ago when Me, Luna, and Ginny were singing at the dining room table, at the Burrow. When the lights went out and a blue light came down from the chandelier." Hermione started.

"Then a book fell onto the table. 'Mione mpicked up the book and a letter addressed to the three of us fell out. The letter was from our mother. She had written it before she died. It explained that the parents we live with now were really close friends of hers.' Luna continued.

"Mom split us up, knowing we would become best of friends. She put a binding spell on us to block our powers in hope w could have a normal life. But some of our magic leaked out and ,ade us the witches we are wer, not to long ago. She told us we are the Charmed ones and we are ment to save to world from the ultimate evil. I'm the youngest sister. I'm half whitelighter, half witch. I can call things to me, move things by calling its name, and I can orb." Ginny told the professers.

"I can blow things up and also freeze things. I am th oldest sister." Hermione said

"I'm the middle sister. I have premintions and can levatate. I am als an empath. oh by the way Professer Dumbledore I can feel that you are in love with professer McGonagall. Now that you all know that about us, we have a request." Luna explained.

"We would like to request a seperate dorm from the rest of the students. We would also like to share this dorm with with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, and Draco Malfoy." Hermione finished.

The girls were now looking hopefully at Professer Dumbledore.

"I have been waiting for you girls to get your powers back. I have the perfect dorm for you and your boyfriends...Oh and Luna thank you for your observation about my love life. It was brilliant." All the girls blushed when Dumbledore mentioned the guys being their boyfriends.

"Now after the welcoming feast, make sure yuo stay behind so I can take you to your new dorm." The girls nodded and stood up.

"Thank you professer! We really appreciate it!" Ginny said as she ran out the door. She noticed the girls were walking slowly while she was running.

"Let's go, girls!" She said still running.

Hermione and Luna laughed and ran after her. They ran all the way to the compartment without stopping. Draco spotted them coming down the hall and opened the sliding door so the girls didn't run into it. The young witches stumbled in, laughing.

The guys looked at them, like they were crazy, before Ron spoke up.

"So I take it you have come back with good news?"

"Yeah Dumbledore said he has been waiting for us to get our powers back. He has the perfect dorm for the six of us." Luna told them as she sat beside Ron.

Hermione sa in harry's laps and nodded. " Yeah he did. it going to be one of the best years at hogwarts ever!"

Ginny went over to Hermiones book bag and took out The Book of Shadows. She then took it over to Draco and sat beside him.

"Do you want to take a look through this with me?" She asked him. Draco looked nervus.

"Oh come on Draco just ask her already!" The pair heard Luna say over to them. Ginny looked up at Draco curiously

"What do you want to ask me Drake?" Draco sighed and looked down at her.

" Well when you girls were gone, I talked to Ron and he gave me permission to aks you this. Ginny I really like you. Like more then i have ever liked anyone else in this world. will you please be my girlfriend?" Draco asked.

Ginny sat there staring wide eyed at him. She snapped out of her trance just as Draco was getting worried. Ginny hugged him as hard as she could, without huring him.

" Yes I will be your girlfriend!." The platnum blonde smiled and hugged her back. All the other occupants of the comparments cheered for them. Some one cleared their throat and got everyones attention.

Everyone on stared at Ron. " Ummmm... So Luna did it hurt when you fell?" He asked akwardly. Luna sighed and shook her head at his attempt.

" Ronald if this is a way of asking me out then yes I will go out with you." Ron smiled so big, the it could out Hermiones to shame when Harry asked her out. He pulled her to his chest and kissed her forehead. Luna sighed contently and closed her eyes.

Luna soon fell asleep and so did Hermione. Ginny on the oher hand looked through The Book of Shadows with draco for a little bit, before falling asleep.

...AT Hogwarts...

"Hermione it is time to wake up we are here." Harry shook Hermione awake. "Come on hun, we are at hogwarts now."

The brown and prple haired witch slowly opened her eyes.

" We are here already?" She asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The raven haired boy nodded his head.

hermione got up out of his lap. Hse streached and bent down to pick up her book bag.

Harry took down their trunks, while Hermione looked through her book bag.

Hey, wheres The Book of Shadows?" She frantacly look around the compartment but couldn't find it.

" 'Mione what are you looking for." Ginny asked as she woke up. By this time Everyone was up

" Girls, The Book is gone and its not in the compartment!"

"We have to find it!"...

**A/N: I Hope you liked it.**

**Hopefully next chapter i will introduce the whitelighter or whitelighters. No one knows. There is only one person who knows what my plan for that is and i really appreciate there help. I haven't changed thid one at all srry to dissappoitn you but it was new so i don't think it needed anything.**

**MoMo :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author - MoMo**

**Pairing - HarryxHermione RonxLuna DracoxGinny**

**Rating - PG so far**

**Warnings - maybe mild language**

**Summary- Hermione, Ginny and Luna are in for the shock of their demons coming after them how are they supposed to get throught their sixth year at hogwarts? And they are sisters? They are Charmed?**

**A/N:**

**I know I haven't updated in a while but here it is. Enjoy!**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

_"Hermione it is time to wake up we are here." Harry shook Hermione awake. "Come on hun, we are at hogwarts now."_

_The brown and prple haired witch slowly opened her eyes._

_" We are here already?" She asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The raven haired boy nodded his head. _

_hermione got up out of his lap. Hse streached and bent down to pick up her book bag._

_Harry took down their trunks, while Hermione looked through her book bag. _

_Hey, wheres The Book of Shadows?" She frantacly look around the compartment but couldn't find it. _

_" 'Mione what are you looking for." Ginny asked as she woke up. By this time Everyone was up_

_" Girls, The Book is gone and its not in the compartment!"_

_"We have to find it!"..._

The six friends dropped their trunks off with everyone elses before running to the great halllike their lives depended on it. (which it did). They got to the door of the great hall and wrenched it open. With the girls in the lead of all of them, ran through the center aisl, between Slytherin and Gryffindore. Everyone stopped what they were dooing and looked at the sx like they were crazy.

"Dumbledore! Someone has stolen the Book Of Shadows!" Ginny yelled. This made everyone in the great hall confused. Dumbledore took out his wand and raised it above his head. With one flick all the door locked and the windows were sealed over with metal. No one could get ine and no one could get out. All of the students broke out into a panick whisper.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled out. All of the noise instantly stopped. He gestured for the girls to continue.

Hermione turned to her sisters and whispered. "We are going to have to tell everyone about who we are."

" Don't you girls think it would be too dangourus to do that?" Luna asked her sisters.

" Yes, but it is the only way to get The Book back. We wil show them our powers and tell them that if it is not returned to us within the next twenty minutes then there will be sevear punishment. Let's see what Albus thinks." Hermione, Luna, and Ginny turned to Dumbledore and he nodded for them to continue. Hermione straightened up and took a deep breath.

"Okay." She mumbled under her breath. She walked confidently back to the center of the aisle they just ran through. Hermione looked around at all the students before starting. " So I guess you all are confused. But by the way we ran in here and Ginny screaming at the top of her lungs, We have lost a book!"

"What's so bad about that?" A Slytherin asked.

"This book is crushal to mine. Lunas, and Ginnys lives. Without this book we can not prote-"

"Hermione! Behind you!" Hermione whipped around and saw three very ugly demons. The one in the back, that looked like a girl, was holding The Book Of Shadows. Luna and Ginny were beside Hermione in less then thirty seconds.

"Why is evil touching The Book?" Luna asked.

"What do you mean?"Ginny asked her, as the demons started approaching.

"Well I read in The Book that evil can't touch it unless we are evil and we deffinitly are not." Luna said back to them, while levateing and kicking the closest demon. The demon got knocked backwards and the other two demons went to see if it was okay. Hermione brought up her hands, intent on blowing them up, but they dodged at the last minute. Ginny frantically looked around and got a idea.

"Knife!" She yelled. This was not a great idea because every single knife in the great hall came flying towards the sisters. Acting on instinct, Hermione froze the knives in midair. The demons got back together in a group and started talking to eachother.

**...(with Demons)...**

"We should tell them now. I don't want to see them hurt and quite francly i don't want to be hurt." The demon with the book said.

"Let's have some more fun with them." The demon who got kicked said.

"NO! dumbledore wants us to stop all this crap." She hissed.

**...(Back with the Sisters)...**

"GINNY!" Hermione and Luna yelled, as the knives unfroze and started towards the girls.

"Right" Ginny mumbled. She put her hand in the air. "KNIVES" She yelled again. She waved her hand towards the great hall doors. The knives were inveloped in bright blue lights and fleww to the doors, making several students duck out of the way.

"Why do you have The Book Of Shadows?" Hermione demanded. Next thing she knew Dumbledore was standing next to the girls. He waved his hand and the girls, Dumbledore, and the three demons were in a different room.

"Take the glamour off." Dumbledore ordered the demons. They nodded and snapped their fingers. White lights swirled around them and they turned into three different people.

**...(Great Hall)...**

"Where the hell did they go?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I don't know. But they dissappeard wih Dumbledore so they are safe. We will just wait here for them." Draco said back. The three boys were still looking at the spot the girls dissappread in.

"Yeah." Ron agreed.

**...( Back with the girls.)...**

"Girls, these are your whitelighters." Albus said. The sisters gave him a confused look. Dumbledore caught it and continued. "Whitelighters are...so to speak gaurdian angels for wit-"

"Yeah we already know what they are. But why are there three? In the book it says every generation would have one whitelighter. Why would we be any different?" Luna stated.

"Ahhhhhh yes... Now because you three are the most powerful witches this world has ever seen before, each of you get your own whitelighters. The elders voted against it but i pursuaded them. Hermione your whitelighter is Lilly Potter." Dumbledore gestured to the tall girl with red hair.

"He- Wait, what? Lilly Potter is Harry's mom." Hermione said.

"Yes I am dear and i am so happy to beyour whitelighter because you are Harry's girlfriend." Lilly said. Hermione ran up to her and hugged lilly as tight as she could. Lilly hugged her back, as Dumbledore continued.

" Luna your whitelighter is James Potter." Dumbledore gestured to the man with the same glasses as harry and the same hair.

"Wait so you telling us that harry will get to see all of you guys again?" Luna asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Wow" The girls say together.

James walked ove to luna and pulled her into a one armed hug. Luna returned it and smiled.

"And last but certinly not least, Ginny your whitelighter is-"

"Sirius!" Ginny cut the headmaster off and ran over to Sirius. She tackled him into a big hug.

"Hey kid." He laughed.

"This is huge. Harry is going to be so happy!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Now if you girls will follow me I will take you to your dorm. The boys should be there already." Dumbledore said and started to walk away but was stopped by Hermione.

"Wait. Headmaster earlier you said something about Elders. Who are they?" She asked. Luna and Ginny perked up and came to stand beside their sister.

Dumbledore sighed. "They are like the leaders of the good side. They are part of the council that keeps the Good and Evil thing in balance. They are you whitelighters bosses." The girls nodded to this. "Now Sirius, Lilly, and James if you could orb out and then when the girls call you, you can come back." Hermione, Luna, adn Ginny saw the three adults orb out and the headmaster start to walk again. They quickly followed him out of the room.

After walking throught the corridores for what seemed like hours, the four now stood infront of a painting of four girls.

"This is the door to your dorm. These three girls were the very first charmed ones. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Your password is _Power of three._"

"Okay thank you proffesser." Luna said. The headmaster nodded and

"Power of three." The sisters said together. The portrait door swung open to reveala beautiful common room dressed in red and blue. The girls walked all the way in and saw the boys sitting infront of the fire. Harry was sitting on a big gold chair, which was beside a blue love seat. On the other side of the couch was a red chair. The coffee table is a bronzy color. The fire was blazing brightly.

"Hey boys" Ginny said walking to sit beside Draco on the couch.

"Hermione!" Hary got up and ran over to her. He picked her up in a bear hug and spun her around.

"Harry...ca...can't...breath."

"Oh srry hun." Harry quickly put her down and led her to the chair he was sitting on. He sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"Where did you girls go?" Ron asked couriously, as he also pulled Luna into his lap.

"We went to some room, I think it was the room of requierment. We found out who our whitelighters were." Luna explained. The boys had confusion written all over their faces. Hermione caught this and continued.

"Whitelighters and a witches gaurdian angel. They work for the Elders. The elders are the people we get our powers from."

"Because of how powerful we are. Each of us got our own whitelighter." Ginny took over. "SIRIUS!"

"Gin. Stop please it hurts to hear his name." Harry said sadly.

"Harry it's okay. LILLY!" Hermione called out her whitelighters name.

"Hermione please don't." He said sadly again.

"JAMES!" Luna called out.

"Enough I don't want to hear their names!" Suddenly three bright blue swirls appeared before the six kids. The lights dissappeared and there stood Lilly, Sirius, and James.

"You called girls?" Lilly asked.

"M-m-mom?" Harry almost shot across the room but stopped when he remembered Hermione was on his lap. As if reading his mind Hermione got up and helped him up. Lilly nodded in awnser to his question. Harry shot across the room and enveloped his mom in a hug. The adult hugged him back just as tightly.

"You know I feel really left out, considering i'm you father." James crossed his arms and plastered a pout to his face. Harry got out of his mom's grip and looked up at his dad with tears in his eyes.

"Dad!" He hugged him as tightly as he hugged his mother.

"Hey bud." James said, hugging him just as tightly.

"What am I? Chop liver?" Sirius joked. Everyone in the room laughed. Harry ran up to Sirius and gave him a hug.

"I tried to save you Sirius! I tried so hard!" Harry cried.

"It's okay pup. It was meant to be. But hey i'm here now right?" Sirius cracked a smile. He felt Harry chuckle. Harry let go of his godfather and wiped his tears away.

"I can't believe you guys are here." He exclaimed.

"Well we are." James said.

"I know it's just unbelieveable." Harry walked back over to the chair he was previously sitting in. Hermione was still standing up and she had tears in her eyes. Harry wiped her tears away and pulled her into a hug.

"You don't have to cry 'Mione. It's not that sad."

"I'm not crying cause i'm sad, I'm crying because i'm happy. I have always dreamed I would be there when you got to see your parents again and my dream came true." She buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"You know this is all because of you girls." He rubbed her back.

"How is it because of us?" Hermione asked.

"Wel if you girls hadn't found out your destiny, they would never be here. They are you whitelighters so that's why they are here. So you made it all happen."

**...(With the whitelighters)...**

Lilly hugged her husband and smiled at the two teenagers. "They are the cutest couple." She said. James smiled down at his wife.

"Harry really loves her."

"Let's hope he makes the right choices this year." Sirius replied.

**...(Back with Harry and Hermione.)...**

"Yeah I guess your right." Hermione lifted her head and wiped the remaining tears. She kissed his cheek and sat down in the chair.

"Where am I suppossed to sit now?" Harry teased.

"On the floor." Hermione stuck her tounge out at him. He rolled his eyes and sat infront of her on the floor, facing his relatives.

"Well I think we should go and let you guys rest for the night." James said. The six kids nodded and the whitelighters orbed out.

"We should go to bed." Ginny said, while standing up. They all agreed.

They were almost up the stairs when Luna stoped suddenly. "What happens if I have a preminition in class? How will I be able to tell you guys right away" She asked concerened.

"We will find a way tomorrow morning. Right now i'm tired and I just want to go to bed."Hermione said, walking passed everyone and into the room with her name on it. She gasped when she walked in. The walls were a dark red with gold lining. Her queen size bed was under her window. The curtins were gold. The carpet was white, as was the desk that sat beside the bookshelf in the upper left corner. Her trunk was already placed at the foot of her bed. Hermione walked over to the set of doors on the other side of her room and opened the doors. It was a huge walk in closet. She walked around and looked at all of her new clothes. She noticed that there was no uniform, Hermione would have to ask Dumblerdore about that. She quickly put her pj's on and opped into her big comfy bed.

As she did this, everyone had already fallen asleep...

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

**MoMo :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author - MoMo**

**Pairing - HarryxHermione RonxLuna DracoxGinny**

**Rating - PG so far**

**Warnings - maybe mild language**

**Summary- Hermione, Ginny and Luna are in for the shock of their demons coming after them how are they supposed to get throught their sixth year at hogwarts? And they are sisters? They are Charmed?**

**A/N:**

**Hey This is chapter ten. I need you guys to review after this.**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

_"We will find a way tomorrow morning. Right now i'm tired and I just want to go to bed."Hermione said, walking passed everyone and into the room with her name on it. She gasped when she walked in. The walls were a dark red with gold lining. Her queen size bed was under her window. The curtins were gold. The carpet was white, as was the desk that sat beside the bookshelf in the upper left corner. Her trunk was already placed at the foot of her bed. Hermione walked over to the set of doors on the other side of her room and opened the doors. It was a huge walk in closet. She walked around and looked at all of her new clothes. She noticed that there was no uniform, Hermione would have to ask Dumblerdore about that. She quickly put her pj's on and opped into her big comfy bed. _

_As she did this, everyone had already fallen asleep..._

Hermione woke up refreshed. Everything has been hecktic since the girls had found out they were the charmed ones. She pulled the covers of her new bed off of herself and walked to her bathroom. She locked the door behind her and got into the shower. Her shower was cold and quick. She stepped out and grabbed the towel that was hanging up, dried herself off, and then wrapped it around her body. The brown eyed girl walked back inot her room and over to her closet.

She threw open the doors and started on her scout for today's clothes. She was so happy classes didn't start today because it was saturday. After about 10 minutes of looking throught all of her new clothes, she finally found the perfect outfit. She walked out of her closet, outfit in hand, and to her bed. She set her clothes down and started to get dressed.

Hermione finished putting on the last piece of her clothing and walked over to her full body mirror. She observed her outfit and thought of a way to put up her hair. The girl had on a black skinni strapped tank top, with blood splatters on it. Her bottom was a puffy black skirt, that went to about mid thigh. Her shoes were black knee- high heeled boots. _'Now my hair'_ She thought. Hermione looked at her hair from all angels.

She suddenly got a idea. She walked over to her book shelf to the secret compartment she found last night while looking around the room, she moved somebooks aside and opened the door. she took out the book of shadows and set it with the other books she moved. She then pulled out and hair straightner and some bobby pins. She walked over to her vanity and set the bobby pins down and plugged the straightner in when there was a knock at the door. She sighed and went to open it. When she opened the door her sisters were standing there.

Luna was wearing a v-neck loose t-shirt, with zebra print on it, her pants were black ripped skinnis, her shoes were black 4 inch heels. Her hair was up in two pig tails on either side of her head, her bangs falling over the right side of her face, blue in the tips. Her make up was black, eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow. She wore glitter lip gloss.

Ginny was wearing something totally different outfit. She wore black dress that ended mid thigh and hugged her legs, she wore a leather jacket over it. her hair was down and she had washed out the temperairy green that was in her hair, it was straightened and her bangs fell across her forehead. They were so happy that it was Saturday and they could wear whatever they wanted.

"Hey guys, what's up." Hermone moved to let her two sisters in. Luna sat on her bed while Ginny sat in her big arm chair.

"Nothing really just making sure that you have the book and haven't lost it or someone has taken it." Ginny replied. She leaned into the softness of the chair and sighed.

"No I still have it. It is on the book shelf. Now let me fix my hair." Hermione walked back over to the vanity and picked up her straightner. She started with her bangs, straightening them entirly straight. She then moved to the rest of her hair, only taking 5 minutes to get it all straight. Hermione opened the bag of bobby pins and took out a couple. She stuck two in her bangs like and X. The brunette turned to her sisters. "What do ya think?" She gestured to her hair.

"I like it, sis." Luna and Ginny said simutaniously. **(sp?)**

"Good." Hermione said and walked over to her book shelf. She put away her hair stuff, picked up the book and walked to the door, opening it. "Your coming right?" She asked when the other two didn't move from their spots. Ginny and Luna laughed and followed her down the stairs. Harry, Ron and Draco were sitting on the couches talking and laughing with eachother.

Hermione walked over to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. She sat down in his lap and grabbed her bookbag, shoving the Book of Shadows in it. She cuddled up to Harry. He kissed her forehead, continueing the conversation he was have.

"I'm so looking foreward the quidditch try outs this year." Draco exclaimed, hugging Ginny to his chest.

"Is that all you guys ever talk about?" Luna asked. The boys looked at each other, then bursted out laughing. Hermione shook her head and stood up from Harry's lap.

"Lets go to breakfast." She headed for the portrait door.

"Does she seem impatient to you guys?" Harry asked as they followed the brunette out of the common room. Hermione gave him a glare over her shoulder as she continued to walk down the stairs. Luna and Ginny shot him a look that said 'keep your mouth shut, boy.' Harry cringed and caught up with his girlfriend. He slipped his hand into hers. She looked at him with a smile on her face.

"What's up, hun?" He asked her. She eyed him, before sighing and giving in.

"I just realized that it is gonna be hecktic this year with the whole being Charmed thing and school. Don't you find it weird how we can still use wands? We can also do wandless magic. We wanted to start a band this year but I don't think that will happen now." Hermione gave him a sad smile and looked down at her feet. Harry looked at her.

"I don't find it weird that you can still use them. But anyway, you never know what will happen, try the band idea out and see where it will lead you girls and if you need any help at all us guys are here for you." Harry rubbed her arm with his free hand. Hermione looked up at him.

"That's the thing Harry! You never know what will happen this year! What if something bad happens! I just realized this morning how fighting demons is going to effect our everyday lives!" By this time they had stopped in the open doors of the great hall and everyone student and teacher were listening to their conversation. "I could possibly lose one of my sisters one day and I can't stand to think that! We could die! Then what would happen to the rest of the world if we did! They would be left for dead! All because we weren't careful enough!" When Hermine finished talking she was crying and mad. What if this all happened? All of a sudden the big chandelier in the middle of the missing ceiling exploded. Hermione acted on instinct and froze it and Ginny sent it out the open window. Harry was staring wide eyed at the girl. he pulled her to his chest, kissed the top of her head and let her cry into his black Tokio Hotel tee shirt.

The great hall was silent as the boys led their crying girls to the Gryffindor table. Some people moved down the table as Draco sat down, not wanting to be near the Slytherin king. He just shook his head and sat down anyway. They comforted them as best as they could. The girls slowly calmed down and thanked the gods that they wore water proof makeup and that it was still there and didn't run.

The rest of the Morning went pretty normal, unless you call getting hateful comments from jealse girls and lustful stares from most boys in the school. They had been demon free all day and intended to keep it that way. They were all in their common room playing truth or dare.

"Okay Hermione truth or dare?" Ginny asked her. Hermione thought for a moment.

"Dare." She said bravely. Ginny snickered.

"I dare you to send flowers and Chocolates with a letter proclaiming your love to Snape." The red head stated. Hermione groaned because there was no way of gettign out of this, since she had put a charm on everyone making them do whatever was dared or asked. HArry was about to protest when Hermione stood up.

"I will get you for this Ginerva." She said in a cold tone before walking to her bedroom. Hermione came back a few minutes later and sat back down in HArry's lap. "All done."

"You sent it with nightmare?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah why?" Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it. He smiled at her and squeezed it back. "You never said I couldn't." She said. Ginny seemed to let it go. It was Hermione's turn now. She was about to ask Ron when a slight noise could be heard. Everyone that was in the circle turned towards the noise. There standing before them was the girls Whitelighters.

"MoM! Dad!" Harry said shocked, before he remembered why they were here. Hermione rubbed his arm and stood up.

"What's up guys?" Luna questioned as she and Ginny came to stand with Hermione.

"We have just been informed of some good and bad news from the Elders." Lily said as she, Sirius and James sat on the couch beside Harry. Harry smiled and put his head on her shoulder. The witches sat down on the other couch across from their whitelighters.

"So what is it then?" Ginny gestured for them to continue. Sirius sighed.

"Well the good news is, That you girls have cousins here in the castle somewhere, that have powers simler to yours." He started.

"And the bad news is that we have no clue who they are. But now that they have seen Hermine and Ginny use their powers they will surly come to you." James finished. Hermione adn her sisters were shocked to say the least.

"Wait so your telling us that we have cousins in this castle that could help us with our destiny?" Hermione was kinda mad that the Elders waited this long to tell them even though they had only been Charmed for almost three days.

"Esentually yes... that's what we are telling you, you should meet them today at some point." James told them. "Oh and by th eway we are keeping you guys from lunch right now, so we will just be on our way then." James orbed out along with the other two whitelighters.

"Weird." Luna whispered. "Lets go to lunch." With that said the six kids skipped off to luch.

**A/N:**

**Yo, Okay don't hate on me for not updating for a while, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what to do next. But I have found out somthing that I would like to do. I have changed the name of their mother to Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, to go along with my story. I trust you all love this story and if youdon't tough luck becasue I do. I hope you review this and continue reading it as we go along.**

**MoMo :)**


End file.
